


Z-Ring Bros

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: The Alola class is on a field trip to Kalos! Will Ash and Bonnie track down their old friends alongside Kiawe?





	Z-Ring Bros

“ASH!” A sharp thrill rang out across the Kalos region as Ash and his class walked past Prism Tower, chatting about their new field trip. Pikachu laughed as Bonnie tackled Ash to the ground.

“Hey, Bonnie-” Ash started, chuckling. Pikachu and Dedenne used electricity to greet each other.

Bonnie yelled, “It’s been so long!” Ash stood back up and hoisted Bonnie up into his arms, causing her to giggle. Kiawe’s eyes sparkled as he stared between the two.

“Bonnie, wh-” Clemont stopped short as he walked in front of the group. “Oh, Ash! It has been a while!” Ash let Bonnie down on the ground, side hugging Clemont with a grin. “You really don’t need me as a tour guide, do you?”

“Nope!” Pikachu chirped in agreement, jumping up and down.

Professor Kukui, along with the rest of the class, sweatdropped. “Do you know all of the gym leaders this well?” Kukui asked. 

Bonnie jumped up and down, clinging onto Ash’s arm. “We traveled together! He obviously doesn’t need a tour!”

Clemont chuckled, stepping back and facing Ash. “Can you look after Bonnie while I show everyone around?” Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, nodding.

“Yay!” Bonnie cheered, pulling on Ash’s hand. “Come on, Ash! How are your pokemon? How’s Noivern? Hawlucha?” She cooed as Pikachu hopped onto her head. “Oh, and how’s Talonflame?” While the rest of the class talked with Clemont, Kiawe watched Ash let out his Talonflame with an awed expression.

“Kiawe, what do you want to do?” Professor Kukui asked.

Kiawe startled a little, before calmly answering, “I want to check out the pokemon here.”

They both glanced over as Ash’s Talonflame screeched, nuzzling Bonnie. “...Well, there aren’t many fire types in this region apart from the Fennekin evolution line, but I think you should still go with Ash.” Kiawe hid a small smile, nodding. Ash and Bonnie’s eyes gleamed like they had a secret plan as Kiawe walked up to them.

“Hello, I’m Kiawe. It’s nice to meet you.” Bonnie was bouncing with excitement.

“And this is Bonnie. Are you coming with us?” Ash questioned, reaching out an arm and letting Talonflame perch on him without breaking a sweat.

“Yes-”

“Alright let’s go!” Bonnie ran past the class, waving to Clemont, who waved goodbye with a weak smile.

Ash returned his Talonflame, tilting his head at Kiawe. “We better go after her. Race you?”

“You’re on!” As the two of them ran after Bonnie, Kiawe couldn’t help but feel familiarity as he watched Bonnie and Ash joke and talk with each other. The two lively friends often circled Kiawe as the group walked away from the city.

“Just one more year, right? I bet you can’t wait to become an official trainer, I sure was!” Ash’s Pikachu also grinned, both of them wearing nostalgic smiles. Kiawe gazed over the city, before tapping Ash’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Ash? Where are we going?”

“We’re going to try to visit one of our many friends!” Bonnie cut in, giggling at Kiawe’s raised eyebrow.

“Try to? And this friend lives in the wild? Are we even allowed to venture this far?”

Ash nodded, “Yep! I’ve done this before with my Kalos friends too!” Bonnie gave Kiawe a thumbs up, and Ash giggled alongside her.

“Ah… does that include- wait, you guys are just friends?”

Ash darted behind Bonnie, poking her cheeks. “Hm, sorta?” He stuck his tongue out at Bonnie, before glancing back at Kiawe. “We’re siblings.”

“...What? You look nothing alike!”

Bonnie grabbed Ash’s hand, tilting her head. “Why would we? We’re not related.” Dedenne and Pikachu both squeaked, playing around next to their respective trainers. 

“I’ve never met anyone so…”

Ash squeezed Bonnie’s hand, nodding for her to lead the way while he walked next to Kiawe. “You should have expected it though. I consider a lot of my friends siblings.”

“And you traveled through how many regions?”

Ash shrugged. “Oh, Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, you know, the usual.” Pikachu and Dedenne both climbed up Ash’s shoulders, laughing at Kiawe’s jaw drop.

“That’s not normal.”

“You don’t have to say that.” They walked in silence for a while, admiring the greenery. A sense of impending doom enveloped Kiawe, who nearly stopped walking. Ash and Pikachu gave Kiawe a worried frown.

Kiawe fake-coughed. “Um, you have a Talonflame, right?” At Ash’s nod, Kiawe continued, “Can you tell me about-”

“Of course! Talonflame is an amazing pokemon, all my pokemon are!” Kiawe gulped his inner conflict down, nodding. “I caught him as a Fletchling through a battle with my Froakie!” 

“Fletchling, huh? Is Froakie another Kalos pokemon?”

Pikachu gave a sad coo, and Ash’s grin wilted a bit. “Yeah. I don’t really know where Froakie, now a Greninja, is. Then again, we parted with even more friends, like Squishy.” A moment later, Ash continued like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Talonflame helped me win so many Kalos gym battles! He first evolved against Moria’s Talonflame, then again Moltres!”

“Moltres?”

“Moltres!” Pikachu gave a flat chirp, and Ash sweatdropped, murmuring, “He doesn’t need to know about that part.” They glanced over a beautiful lake, breathing in the fresh air.

“Your Talonflame battled a legendary as well?!” Kiawe’s eyes lit up like the Wela Volcano, and Ash grinned. “That’s-” Dedenne leaped off Ash’s shoulder and ran next to Bonnie, who was cautiously, but curiously, staring down at a ripple in the water. The three of them watched as a Dragalge peeked out, growling at them.

“A Dragalge?” Ash mused. “...Bonnie, you got it?”

Bonnie puffed up her chest, nodding. She crept closer to the wild pokemon, asking, “Hello there, Dragalge, may we help you?” Kiawe stared at an untroubled Ash, and then between Bonnie and the hissing Dragalge. Bonnie took a step to the side as Dragalge released a stream of purple liquid at her. Kiawe startled, stepping forward and grabbing Bonnie’s hand, pulling her away from the attack. Pikachu and Ash exchanged a quick glance, running over to Kiawe. Ash placed a hand on Kiawe’s shoulder, only to be pushed aside.

“Ash what are you doing?! You were supposed to protect her!” Kiawe breathed harshly, a hint of purple on his face as the attack sizzled the grass next to them. 

“Kiawe-!” Ash started.

“If you’re going to declare yourself her older brother, act like one!” Kiawe hissed, causing a flock of Fletchling to flee a nearby tree.

Bonnie meekly said, “Kiawe...”

Kiawe shook his head and clenched his teeth, eyes unfocused. “This was not worth it… What are we doing again?” he asked between ragged breaths. Bonnie hid behind Ash as Dragalge prepared to attack them again.

“Ok, that’s enough.” Ash snarled at Dragalge, who stiffened, sinking lower into the water as Ash’s eyes flashed blue for a split second. Kiawe shut his eyes, nearly stumbling to the ground if it wasn’t for Ash catching him.

Dedenne squeaked in panic, and Pikachu only exchanged a worried look with Ash. Bonnie whispered, “Do we have an antidote?”

“Kiawe’s not a pokemon,” Ash lightly teased, eyes scanning the landscape while he took a deep breath. “Alright. Alright alright, there’s no use in panicking. Pikachu, try to find a Pecha Berry, I have to do it.” Pikachu’s ears wilted, but he nodded, running off with Quick Attack. Ash knelt down, cupping his hands together and shutting his eyes. Bonnie and Dragalge both watched with wide eyes as a small ball sphere of aura formed in Ash’s hands, and beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Ash?” Kiawe cracked his eyes open, staring at the swirling sphere above him as it both cured his poison and burst into blue sparkles, sending out an explosion. Before anyone could react, Pikachu was back, shoving a Pecha Berry at Kiawe. “Oh, uh, thank you.” Ash stared at Kiawe as he ate the berry with a smile weaker than soaked paper.

“...I’m glad you’re ok-” Ash mumbled, eyes rolling back. Bonnie gave a small scream as Ash tumbled to the grass, hat slipping off. Pikachu stared at the group with empathetic eyes, before walking over the edge of the water, chatting with Dragalge.

“Ash, you stupid idiot! What did you do? What do we do what do we do?” Kiawe helplessly asked, Pecha Berry forgotten on the ground. Pikachu nodded, waving Dragalge goodbye, chirping to Kiawe and Bonnie. Even as a Litleo cautiously came up to them, Kiawe paid the pokemon no attention as he scooped Ash up bridal style to follow Pikachu.

Bonnie grabbed Ash’s hat and put Dedenne in her purse. They watched Pikachu sniff the air, tail flicking as he ran across the field. “Kiawe?” Crowds of pokemon hid at the sight of them running further into the highlands.

“I don’t get it. Why didn’t he seem to worry about your well-being?”

Bonnie shook her head. “Oh, you got it all wrong! We’ve encountered Skrelp and Dragalge before, of course he trusts me to take care of myself!” Kiawe was silent as Pikachu led the way, all of them almost colliding with a sunbathing Volcanion. Kiawe screeched to a stop, gasping as Volcanion narrowed his eyes, glaring down at them. They stared at each other for a moment, before Volcanion took notice of the boy in Kiawe’s trembling arms.

Bonnie stepped forward, waving her hands in the air. “Volcanion! We don’t know what’s wrong with Ash!” Pikachu shook his head, squeaking and pointing to Ash.

“You’re healing him just fine,” Volcanion said, causing Kiawe to freeze and clutch Ash tighter, before blinking. “But we can speed that process up. Come on.” Bonnie and Dedenne ran after Volcanion, but Kiawe hesitated. Pikachu poked at Kiawe’s leg, tilting his head. 

“Is that your friend?” As Pikachu nodded, Kiawe sighed, “Oh. Volcanion… where have I heard that name?” Several wild pokemon peeked at Ash, hiding when Kiawe glanced back at them. Pikachu shrugged, using his tail to push Kiawe forward.

“...So new or novice aura users are more easily drained. Being around people or pokemon who cares about them helps to replenish it,” Volcanion explained to Bonnie as they walked through the mist.

Kiawe gaped at the lush scenery before them, observing a flock of Fletchling fly overhead. “What is this place?”

“Welcome to the Nebel Plateau,” Volcanion boomed, causing Magearna to glance up at them from beside the unique curved tree. Bonnie squealed as she saw who was besides Magearna, but Kiawe didn’t see what’s so unique about a little green blob. The blue pokemon with a ninja star on its back that looks like a Greninja on the other hand… well, Kiawe wasn’t going to admit that he thought it looked cool anytime soon.

“Is that a Magearna?” Kiawe asked, unconsciously holding Ash higher as Pikachu and Bonnie ran past him to greet the group. “And who is...”

“The one Bonnie is hugging the life out of is called Zygarde, and the one Pikachu just tackled is Ash’s Greninja.”

“Oh?” Kiawe grunted, placing Ash on the grass and rubbing his arms as the group ran over. Ash’s unique Greninja had Pikachu in his arms as he sat down next to Ash, a blue outline around them. After a few seconds, Magearna tilted her head, giggling a little.

Volcanion rolled his eyes. “Ok Ash, you can wake now.” Ash snapped his eyes open, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head as Bonnie cheered.

“Yeah, hey Volcanion and Magearna!” Ash greeted, bracing himself as Bonnie embraced him. “Looks like we’re back- Squishy?” Pikachu gave a sharp chirp, and Ash stared at him and Greninja. “...Greninja!” The Ninja Pokemon let Pikachu down and opened his arms. Ash was more than happy to hug him.

“...Hi.” Ash glanced at Kiawe, who waved from the ground. Chuckling, Ash pulled Kiawe to his feet and dipped his head. 

“Thank you, Kiawe.” Before Kiawe could respond, Ash stumbled with Bonnie tugging at his hand and shoving his hat into it.

“You worried me!”

Ash stroked Bonnie’s hair and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?”

“Ok, I wanna play with the pokemon!” Pikachu laughed at Bonnie’s request, running off to greet the wild pokemon.

“Granted. You understand that these pokemon are hurt by humans, right? Be gentle.”

Bonnie nodded, walking after Pikachu with Dedenne and Squishy immediately afterward. Kiawe froze, staring right at Squishy, asking, “Is it a legendary pokemon?”

“...Which one?” Ash asked right back, releasing his Talonflame so Greninja has a buddy besides Pikachu. A few Fletchlings crowded around Talonflame. 

“Zygarde. Isn’t that… You were at the Kalos Crisis too, then.” Ash patted Volcanion, nodding. “...That’s dangerous. You let an 8-year-old-”

“She befriended Squishy. She can handle it.” Greninja cast a worried glance in Ash’s direction before relaxing, their bond telling him that Ash truly was fine with it. Ash grinned as Bonnie began to clean Talonflame’s feathers, letting more and more pokemon crowd around them.

Kiawe placed his hands on his hip. “You’re being too lenient.”

“If she got hurt, that’s on me. But she does fine without me.” Ash gazed at Kiawe with a grin on his lip. “...Yet you can’t?”

“Oh shut up.” Kiawe crossed his arms, not looking at Ash. Pikachu and Dedenne rolled past them, accidentally shocking each other, before laughing it off.

Ash put a hand on Kiawe’s shoulder again, and this time, he doesn’t get pushed away. “It’s ok. You didn’t know. But now that you’ve experienced it, you can learn from it.” They both watched Bonnie interact with the wild pokemon, and Kiawe relaxed, glancing down at the ground. “And how could you experience anything if you don’t make mistakes and take risks?”

“Like when you used your aura? Fainting and nearly dying?”

Pikachu stopped playing with Dedenne and ran up Ash’s shoulder as he took a step back. “...Yeah. But don’t worry, Pikachu has been with me the times this happened before-”

“That’s not reassuring!” Volcanion and Magearna both chuckled.

Ash wilted, before lighting up again. “Nah, you just worry too much-”

Kiawe flushed, “No I don’t.” Ash’s eyes flashed blue for a second as he laughed. Like Pikachu to ketchup, the wild pokemon all shifted towards Ash. Even Squishy hopped over to Ash, causing Bonnie to pout.

Bonnie ran next to Ash, muttering, “You don't even have to do anything for these pokemon to like you! It’s like they know you won’t hurt them!” Ash sat down as Bonnie curled into his side, her eyelids fluttering. “You’ve always been better at connecting with pokemon than anyone else.”

Ash shut his eyes, slinging an arm over Bonnie’s shoulder. “Hm, it does matter a lot to me. All living creatures do.” Kiawe also sat back down, watching Ash stare at his Z-ring. “When a pokemon and trainer’s heart become one, turning feelings into power. Feelings to help others. Does that sound familiar, Bonnie?”

“Your Greninja!” she giggled, causing Kiawe to stare at Ash’s unique Greninja, who was still talking with Talonflame. “Are you just describing your bond? You both love to help others. You trust each other so much, you even feel each other’s pain! I wonder if Pikachu has something similar?”

“He does.” Ash opened his eyes, turning his head to look to Kiawe, who continued, “The first day he set foot in Alola and watched one demonstration of a Z-move, he managed to complete an electric Z-move with Pikachu that tore through the ground.” Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances, both of them grinning. 

“That’s Ash for you!” Bonnie gave a short cheer, before falling asleep against Ash. Squishy and Dedenne both snuggled with Bonnie, also falling asleep. A single Fletchling hopped over, pecking at the ground as they looked over the peaceful scenery.

Kiawe scooted closer to Ash, whispering, “You’ve done a lot, haven’t you?” He gestured towards Volcanion and Magearna.

“Yeah, I know. They’re both Mythical Pokemon, but that part doesn’t matter to m-”

“They’re Mythical Pokemon.” Ash sweatdropped as Kiawe leaned closer to him. “That’s where I heard of Volcanion!” He excitedly stood up, meeting Volcanion’s gaze with teary eyes. “You’re a fire and water type pokemon! The only one with that typing!” 

Ash also stood up, leaning Bonnie against Volcanion and patting Magearna. “They’re great pokemon, right?” Talonflame landed on Ash’s arm, and that Fletchling landed on Kiawe’s head. “Hey look, a Fletchling!”

“You Talonflame evolved from this tiny bird?” Fletchling angrily chirped at Kiawe, only to be silenced as Talonflame screeched. “Oh, I’m sorry...”

Ash patted the back of his Talonflame. “We earned a lot of experience together. From sky battles to saving Magearna here.”

“...Ok, no wonder you were so happy when Lillie’s Magearna started to work.” Ash sheepishly rubbed the side of his neck, startling as Magearna pulled him to the side, gathering an aura sphere in front of her. Pikachu acted as a translator, telling Ash about Magearna’s plan to help Ash with his aura. In the meanwhile, Kiawe watched Talonflame and Fletchling chirp to each other.

“It’s best if you catch Fletchling,” Volcanion advised. “That one always wanted to find a new trainer after Ash came along.” Kiawe stared at Fletchling, giving the pokemon a nod. “And if Ash and Bonnie both trust you this much, you’re also now an honorary member of this place.” Kiawe had a dumb smile on his face as he walked over and patted the Pikachu on Ash’s shoulder, a Fletchling on his own shoulder.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's procrastinating? Me.
> 
> Welp see you all in like a month! (After I stop crying over Sun and Moon)


End file.
